


Jeogiyo Noona

by stayymyydayy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Han Jisung likes Sungmin's Noona, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Original Character(s), Shy Han Jisung | Han, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Teen Crush, noona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayymyydayy/pseuds/stayymyydayy
Summary: Han Jisung went to the convenience store near their building to eat and met a girl who happened to be his best friend's older sister.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/ Jaemin Kim (OC), Han Jisung | Han/Other(s), Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Seungmin's Noona

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to remind you that English is not my first language so bear with me please T.T  
> I hope you enjoy my work :)  
> And lastly, similar plot and characters are coincidental

First day of the week but Jisung looks like he want to fast forward the time so he can just lay down on his dorm and watch a movie while eating his favorite food-- cheesecake. 

_'I want cheesecake!'_

"Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Han?" Jisung snapped out of his thoughts when his seatmate slash one of his friend Seungmin nudged him and points their teacher who's waiting for Jisung to answer. 

"Y-yes Ma'am?" Jisung asked sheepishly.

"What's on your mind? Is that interesting besides our topic today for you to space out?" His teacher asked with an arched brow.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I just feel sick today." He said weakly. He needs to act if he wants to survive this subject today. 

"Okay, go to the clinic and rest." 

Jisung thank the teacher and pick up his bag and tap Seungmin's shoulder and wink at him. Seungmin knew that his friend was just using his acting skills, being Jisung's friend for almost 1-year Seungmin already knew his friend antics.

_'I guess my acting skills are still on point'_ he thought while walking in the hallway. He went to the clinic to request a medicine and log his name so that if ever his teacher think to check for his name, she will know that Jisung's not faking it. 

After that Jisung walks the way towards the convenience store in their campus, he's hungry and he's just lazy to walk to their school cafeteria and the cvs is just 5 minutes’ walk from their building. Jisung went inside the cvs and walk towards the lunch box section of the cvs. He picks his favorite chicken katsu and a cheesecake for dessert. After paying and heating his lunch, his eyes landed at the door of the convenience store and saw a girl in a college uniform with a drawing tube.

_'Oh, a college student? What is she doing here?'_

Jisung just shrugged his shoulder and walk towards the table so that he can already eat. While munching his food he's just scrolling through his twitter account from some tea but of course all of his classmates and followings are busy because who wouldn't right? It's Monday! Oh well, there's Jisung who pretended to be sick. 

"Do you perhaps have a Liner Pens?" Jisung heard the girl asking the staff.

"We don't have a stock yet. Some students bought the last two yesterday." 

"Oh, okay. Thank you." The girl politely said and walk towards the exit. 

Jisung suddenly walk towards the girl and hold her wrist. The girl stopped and look at Jisung then to their hands. Jisung shyly let go of the girls hand. 

"I'm sorry. I kind of heard that you need a Liner Pens? I have LP's you can borrow it. I don't need it today." He said and nervously look at the girl. 

"Are you sure?" The girl asked, unsure if she will accept the boy's offer. 

"Yes, I don't need it so you can borrow it." 

"Oh, okay. Thank you then, I forgot mine on my room I thought I put it in my bag." She explained. 

"Ahh wait, I'll just get it." Jisung said and walk towards his bag and get his LP's. He handed it to her and she gladly accept it. 

"How can I contact you? So, I can give this back to you." 

"Uhm, let me give you my number." They exchanged numbers. 

"Oh, right. What's your name?" Jisung asked. 

"Jaemin, how about you?" 

"Jisung." 

"Oh okay, number's saved. I'll just message you." 

After that exchanged of names and numbers Jaemin went back to their building while Jisung continues to eat his lunch with a smile on his face. 

_'Jaemin? Nice name, and not gonna lie she looks so fine and.. hot.'_

\--

"Jisung! Do you already have a company?" Seungmin one of his friend asked. 

"Not yet, I don't know if I'm just going to work at our firm or find another company. How about you?" 

"I already have, I'm with Hyunjin and Felix do you want to come with us?"

"Which company?"

"Chan hyung's family company." 

"Oh, is that so? I'll think about it. I'll ask my mom first if she want me at our company or not." Jisung laughed and so Seungmin.

Second semester of their Grade 12 life is nearly approaching so they need to find a company for their working immersion. It's been 2 weeks since Jaemin gives back his LP's. Jaemin wants to treat him but Jisung refused and after that they didn't cross each other's path. Even in text, Jisung is afraid to message Jaemin. So Jisung just brush it off away and set aside his crush feeling towards the girl. 

\--

"Let's go inside guys." Seungmin guides his friends inside their house and settled them to their living room's sofa.

They'll having a group study for their upcoming exam, Seungmin being a top student volunteers to teach his friends. Jisung is also smart but he's just too lazy to pick his book to read but oh well he always aces his exams. 

"Wait, I'll just get water so you guys can drink." Seungmin said and walk towards their kitchen. Felix followed Seungmin to ask where's the bathroom. While Hyunjin is preparing their notes on the coffee table. 

"Minnie, I'm home!" The two boys on the living room glance at the girl who just walk in. 

"Noona?" Seungmin peeks his head at the kitchen. 

_'Noona? Jaemin is Seungmin's sister? How the hell that happened? I mean, we're friends since grade 11! How come I didn't know he has a sister?'_

"Oh, your friends are here-- uh Jisung?" Shock was evident at Jaemin's face. 

"Oh! Do you know each other, Noona?" Seungmin said and place the water at the side of the coffee table. 

"Uh yes in the cvs near your building, I borrowed his LP's when I forgot mine." Jaemin explain. 

"Oh, thanks for that Jisung." Seungmin said. 

"It's no big deal." Jisung answered. 

"Anyway Noona, these two is Hyunjin and Felix. We're going to have group study for the upcoming exam."

"Is that so? Then, I'll go upstairs so you guys can start. Prepare some snacks later for them, Seungmin." 

"Of course, Noona."

"Okay, then. Good luck guys!" Jaemin said and walk upstairs.


	2. That Particular Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings blooming for that _particular person_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my English is bad, sorry T.T

"Thank God, exams are over!" Felix said and stretch his arms out. 

"I think, I did a good job on our exams." Hyunjin said proudly. 

"Of course, we all did. We studied together." Seungmin said. 

"Congratulations to all of us four. We made it." Jisung said while they're walking towards their department's cafeteria. 

"Do we have plans this semester break?" Hyunjin asked.

"Well, we should plan out a trip!" Felix suggested excitedly. 

"That's a good idea." Seungmin agreed while nodding. 

"I'm in whatever plan you guys have." Jisung said. Well, his original plan was to spend his semester break in seungmin's house so that he can see Jaemin every day.

 _'But we're not on a trip for the rest of our break so I can still go to Seungmin's house!'_ Jisung thought and excitement creep on him.

\--

"Oh Jisung, you're here?" Jaemin asked Jisung when she saw the young boy sitting on their sofa. 

"Jaemin Noona! I'm just hanging out here, I feel bored in my dorm." He explained. Jaemin nod as an answer.

"Where's Seungmin?" Jaemin asked and sit on the other side of the sofa. 

"He's at the kitchen with Felix. I think they're baking brownies." Jisung answered.

"Oh, Felix is here too? What about your other friend? Hyunjin?" 

"Oh, he went to their province." 

Jaemin just nod her head as an answer. There’s a deafening silence between them. But thank God that there's a Television to ease the silence between them. 

_'What the fuck, why is my heart beats so fast? She might hear it!'_

"By the way, Noona. Don't you have class today?" Jisung asked. He wanted to talk to her even though Jisung wants to disappear in a sec. 

"I don't have class on Wednesday." Jaemin answered. 

"What year are you in?"

"I'm in 3rd year right now. Is this an interview session?" Jaemin asked laughing. Jisung felt his cheeks hot, so he simply blocks his face using his hands. 

"Well, maybe." 

"What course will you take after SHS?" 

"Architecture too." 

"Oh, that's why. Let me tell you this, don't you ever procrastinate. It will make you feel hell. You'll just breakdown, so learn on how to manage your time." 

"Noted, Jaemin Noona." Jaemin just smiled and focused on the screen. 

"Brownies are ready!" Felix excitedly announced. He put the tray of brownies at the coffee table while Seungmin also place the pitcher of juice on the coffee table. 

"Jaemin Noona, try my brownies then you can order from me if you want more!" Felix said excitedly. 

"Of course." Jaemin answered with a smile. She tried the brownies and nods in satisfaction. 

"Wow, you're really good! This tastes better than at my favorite coffee shop!" 

"Really Noona? Thank you so much! If you want, you can order from me. You know, I've been baking lots of pastries and sell them." 

"Really? That's great! Do you probably have a page for that?" 

The two continue to talk while the other two, Seungmin and Jisung are busy eating the brownies while playing ps5. 

\--

"Jisung? Do you like my sister?" Seungmin confronted Jisung one day. 

They're at a coffee shop near Seungmin's village. Jaemin wants some ice americano and strawberry shortcake so Seungmin and Jisung went here. 

"Ha? How do you say so?" Jisung can feel his sweats forming on his temple. 

_'Am I that obvious?'_

"Well, you always text me about Jaemin Noona, you're always at our house every Wednesday! And remember last week? When we’re on a trip. And right now, my question is answerable by yes or no but you answered it differently." Seungmin said, seriousness was evident on his face. 

"Well, are you mad at me?" Jisung asked nervously.

"I'm not but you know, if you're just messing around please find someone else." 

"I'm serious but as you can see, I have no plans on confessing not until we graduate, I think?" 

"If you say so, just a reminder if you hurt my sister, I'm coming at you in a sec even though we're best friend." Seriousness was dripping on Seungmin's voice. Jisung felt scared because of that but hell he's sincere to Jaemin and as if he will confess to her, no, not yet. 

\--

"Oh, Hi Jisung! Seungmin's not here. He's out with Hyunjin." Jaemin said after opening their house gate. 

"Aw is that so? That's why he's not answering my messages. Probably they're busy to each other." Jisung laughed. 

"Omg?! I knew it. Is there something going on between them? Let's talk inside, it's cold in here." Jaemin said and walk inside their house. Jisung locks the gate and followed Jaemin inside. 

"I think so too. Because they're always flirting when we four are together. But they won't admit it!" 

"Really? Might as well tease my brother about that later." Jaemin said with an evil smirk. They sat on the sofa, television's on. But no one's interested on that, they're just too occupied in what they called SeungJin's relationship. 

"I'll cut the bacons." Jaemin volunteered. They're now cooking carbonara, led by Jisung. After talking for almost 2 hours, they decided to cook pasta. Jisung knew how to cook because he lives alone in his dorm while Jaemin only knew how to fry. Jisung on the other hand just watching Jaemin cutting the bacon into cube. He can't help but smile because Jaemin's too serious on cutting the bacon. 

"Aw shit!" Jisung eyes widened rush over to Jaemin who cut her finger. He grabs her hand and guides her towards the sink. 

"I thought I'll lost my whole index finger, thank God it's just a cut." Jaemin laughed but Jisung just remain serious. Jaemin notice it and she feel intimidated because of that. 

"U-uh there's a first aid kit on the bathroom, I'll just get it." Jaemin said but Jisung was quickly to walk towards the bathroom leaving a confused Jaemin.  
Jisung applied some ointment at Jaemin’s finger before putting the band aid. 

"Please be careful next time." Jisung seriously said before looking up to meet Jaemin's eyes. 

"Uh y-yeah, sorry." Jaemin stutter, suddenly feeling nervous towards Jisung. How can this grade 12 boy made her feel nervous? Maybe because she did a mistake? Maybe because he looks angry? Or maybe because he looks so serious and Jaemin's intimidated? Who knows? No one knows, even Jaemin.

\--

Semester break is over that means they will have to do work immersion every friday and saturday. Jisung who woke up early is now walking to go to school, his class will start at 8 and it's still 6:30 am. He felt proud to his self when he found out that he woke up first than his alarm clock. 

"Jisung hyung!" Jisung stop on his track and glance at his back. He saw a fennec fox looking boy-- Jeongin. Jeongin is one of his friends and still on Grade 11. 

"Oy, Jeongin!" Jisung greeted and wave at him. Jeongin walk beside Jisung. 

"I was unsure at first to call you because it's too early for you to come to school. So, I thought it's not you!" 

"How you say so?" 

"You're always late, hyung! Seungmin's rants in our group chat is our daily breakfast." 

"Well, I'm surprise too that I woke up early." Jisung said laughing and feeling proud of this achievement of him. 

They talk about how easy but at the same time hard being an SHS student. They entered the school campus and decided to just walk and not ride the school's shuttle bus. They reached Jeongin's building and they bid good byes to each other. 

"See you soon, hyung!" 

"See you around! Good luck on your quiz." Jisung said and wave. Before going to the next building, Jisung decided to buy iced americano on school's cafeteria, he got so much time on his hand so going to cafeteria won't make him late. 

Jisung saw Jaemin eating breakfast with her friends, he was about to greet her when suddenly there's a guy who pop up from nowhere and kissed Jaemin on her cheeks. Jaemin's face getting redder by the action and of course the loud cheers and teasing from her friends. 

"Tone down your voice guys. We're at the SHS' cafeteria." Jaemin said to her friends. The guy who kissed her is now sitting beside her. Jaemin roam her eyes nervously and she doesn't know why. Why would she feel nervous? Is it the kiss? It must be right? 

Or... because there's a particular person who she doesn't want to know what happened? 

\--

"Are you okay?" Seungmin asked his friend Jisung who clearly spacing out the whole day. 

"Y-yeah." Jisung answered and gave a thumbs up. 

"Maybe because he woke up early." Felix said while playing game on his phone.

"It must be." Hyunjin agreed and nodded at the same time.

After the class was over, they decided to eat at sizzling plate near the university. And here they are on their 5th rice, or Hyunjin at least. Seungmin's worried about Jisung because whenever they eat here Jisung always eat 5-8 rice but today he only ate half cup of rice and declared he's already full. And he's really spacing out today.  
Jisung smiled at Seungmin just to prove he's okay. Seungmin doesn't buy that but he let Jisung go. He just wishes that his best friend will tell him what's up.


End file.
